heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.03 - Observing the Observer
Leo is actually driven to the Academy this time, a rare thing for the flying superhero and heir to Lexcorp. The reason? It is because he left a message on 157's dorm phone, and also the front secretaries to make sure he got the message about him picking the child up today to run some tests to see if he could be 'helped'. Considering it's rather unlikely 157 ever bothers to check his messages, not being the sort of person who would really be expecting a call, asking the secretaries to be on the lookout was probably a good idea. It seems to have been successful, however, as when Leo's car pulls up, the boy is obediently waiting outside the academy, bundled up in winter clothes with his bookbag resting on the ground beside him. He's just standing there, staring off into space, leaving one with the impression that he's been doing this statue impersonation for a good little while yet and is quite content to continue to do so for a while longer. The driver gets out and walks around to open the door for 157. Inside rests Leo, dressed in casual, but very stylish clothing. He motions toward 157, "Come on in One, Five, Seven. It is warmer in the car anyway." The driver will wait for 157 to get inside before he will close the door and get into the front to start the drive to Lexcorp. The privacy window is up. It isn't a limo, but it is a large luxery card that was customized for privacy. As the door opens, 157 slowly looks over, spotting Leo. As one might expect, there's no real reaction there. He just walks over towards the car, dragging his bookbag along, and finally hefts it into the car onto one seat before he gets in and takes a seat next to it. "Statement: It is warmer in the car anyway. Notification: This one is capable of modification of temperature of environment in area immediately surrounding this one's body. This one is not cold. This one is only wearing winter clothing so that this one will appear normal." He buckles his seat belt, and looks at the privacy window, then taps it a couple times with one finger. "Explanation required." "Really?" Leo only wears coats to look normal too ironically. "Ummm...privacy window." The window slides down and reveals the driver. "Is there something you need young sir?" Leo shakes his head, "No, it's fine. One, Five, Seven was just playing with the glass." "Very well young sir," and the driver raises it once more with just a touch of a button near the steering wheel. "It's so we can have a private conversation without the driver listening in, or me and the driver staring at each other in a socially awkward manner." "Query: Really? Answer: Affirmative." 157 takes off a glove, and holds his hand out towards Leo. If Leo reaches over, he might note that in a very thin area just around 157 himself, the temperature is a little different. It's not as noticeable in the already comfortable car as it would be outside, but it's enough to tell that the boy's telling the truth. "Understood," he says, in response to the explanation. "Privacy window prevents driver from hearing conversation and therefore becoming willing or unwilling information source for enemies. Information recorded." Alright, Leo actually half chuckles, half snorts at that, "Sort of." He even sounds almost...amused, alright, he is. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself One, Five, Seven? I really don't know much about you at all, and realized we should change that." "Query: Why do you not tell me a bit about yourself, 157? Answer: This one has no reason to avoid providing Leo Luthor with minimal information regarding this one." There's a long pause before 157 blessedly /does/ actually begin speaking again, rather than just leaving it there. "This one is an observation and information retrieval unit created by access denied. This one was sent to planet designated 'Earth' to observe. This one arrived on planet designated 'Earth' approximately three hundred and nine days ago. This one is four feet and seven inches tall. This one weighs approximately seventy pounds. This one's priority observation targets are: Government. Political organizations and leaders. Security forces. Military forces. Resources. Access denied. Technology. Access denied. Energy sources designated 'food'." A quiet hrm, "So essentially you are an observation unit to prepare for potential invasion." Leo is correct in that. So either 157 is truly mad, being manipulated, or he isn't what he 'appears' to be on the surface. "What about emotions? Do you have those and if so, to what extent?" Leo is careful to keep his tone neutral, and to keep himself in 'observation mode' as well. Still, the duo will be arriving at Lexcorp shortly. "Statement: So essentially you are an observation unit to prepare for potential invasion. Analysis: Statement flawed. Low probability that access denied will attempt invasion of planet 'Earth'. Access denied do not commonly operate through military means and do not commonly invade planets," 157 says. "Query: What about emotions? Do you have those, and if so, to what extent? Answer: This one does not experience emotions. Emotions are not necessary to this one's mission. However, this one has been informed that learning to simulate emotions may be beneficial to this one's mission. This one will be studying emotional reactions to attempt to replicate them. Therefore, in the future it may appear that this one is experiencing emotions. This is not the case. Emotions are unnecessary." "Oh? What do access denied usually do with the information you gather One, Five, Seven?" Leo actually sounds curious about that. "Also, insincere emotions are not nearly as effective as sincere emotion. You may be able to blend in a little better, but you will still rub people the wrong way and they will be suspicious of you." "Query: What do access denied usually do with the information you gather, 157? Answer partially restricted. Providing available information. Access denied provide information for fee to civilizations across galaxy. Further information restricted. Access denied," 157 says. "Statement: Insincere emotions are not nearly as effective as sincere emotion. Understood. However, this one does not experience emotion. Therefore, high probability that this one's studies will result in insincere emotion. Low probability that this one's studies will result in sincere emotion." "Brokers for other alien races," and Leo snorts. "Even worse, information sent back them could bring another race we don't know about invading or worse." No, he isn't happy about that. But the duo has arrived at Lexcorp. The car halts, and soon enough, the driver is out and opening the door to indicate that 157 gets out. Once the young man gets out, Leo exits behind him. "This way," he states, and leads the way into the main entrances of the grand Lexcorp building and passes security without an issue as long as 157 has nothing odd in his backpack for the sensors to pick up. Then it is to the elevator and a selection is made to take the duo to the floor where the lab Leo will be using is located on. 157 slowly looks over at the driver, then at Leo, then at the driver. Finally, he picks up his bag with some effort, unbuckles, and slides out of his seat and out the door. Putting the backpack on, he slowly follows along behind Leo, looking from side to side as they enter the building. There /is/ a bit of a hangup at the security scanners, but it isn't because of anything odd in the backpack (just books in there, one of which is a particularly heavy and battered old antique educational atlas from the 1800s). No, the hangup is because 157 just kind of stands there studying the security desk and anything visible that's used for scanning for a little while, until someone hopefully reminds him to keep moving. Finally, the boy follows after Leo, moving slowly as usual--it seems that's his only speed--until they are on the elevator. Leo had rolled his eyes impatiently, and redirected the young man himself like herding a cat! But they do soon enough reach their destination! After walking down a hallway and Leo entering a security card that he hides from 157, he soon leads the way into a lab after the door unlocks. It is state-of-the-art, with all sorts of medical scanning equipment, and even sensors from bio-energy to other energies. Leo then reaches out to gently tap 157's noggin! "Now we get to find out what's happening in that head of yours. You ever get to observe your own brain waves, bio-energy signatures, and so on before? It should hopefully be interesting and perhaps insightful. Knowing yourself, is one of the paths to power." At least he's fairly amenable to being herded around. 157's general emotionlessness can be frustrating, but at the same time, he's generally easygoing after a fashion, so that helps. He follows Leo to the lab, looking about with something of the air of a camera recording every detail of the room he's now in. "Query: You ever get to observe your own brain waves, bio-energy signatures, and so on before? Answer: Negative. This one has not observed this one's brain waves or bio-energy signatures. However, this one observes the universal data which makes up this one's body." He looks up at Leo. "Information required: Explain full purpose of tests and analysis to be performed regarding this one. Confirmation required: Tests and analysis will not injure or kill this one physically or mentally." "Na, Emma have my hide if I hurt you," Leo states. "You are safe enough. And sure, I'll explain the process as we go through each test, and what they are used for," he states. He does grab a tablet he left there earlier to go through some notes. He talked to some of the top medical researchers in Lexcorp to know what to look for to evaluate the emotional center, physical aspects, to search for any abnormalities, and so on. And Leo will go through each as he sets up each test. "Understood. Notification: This one participates in tests under principle quid pro quo. This one must receive something of value to this one's mission in order to provide Leo Luthor with opportunity to utilize testing equipment and procedures on this one. However, information regarding tests and equipment has moderate probability of usefulness to this one's mission. Therefore, in this instance, quid pro quo is satisfied provided Leo Luthor provides detailed explanation preceding each test," 157 says. "If this one's analysis reveals quid pro quo is not satisfied, this one will leave. Confirm understanding. Please." "Absolutely. This is to see a new perspective inside yourself One, Five, Seven. I gave you information on uses of benefits of medical equipment, and a new perspective. New perspectives are 'priceless'." Leo smirks a bit at that. But then he starts to talk 157 through the scans. There is an MRI, X-Rays, and many more, the benefits, the purposes, and the limitations of each is provided as Leo does have notes before him as well. He even asks 157 to use his powers so he can get energy readings on them, and share them as well. This will also give 157 a new insight into the science of Earth. "Request: Utilize powers. Clarification required: Identify specific power for demonstration," 157 says, when that particular request is received. He's otherwise remained quiet and paid close attention. There's no sign of actual interest, but Leo does have his focus, which is pretty much the same thing...just the nonemotional variant. "Options: Generation of anomaly commonly known as 'portal' or 'wormhole'. Alteration of physical appearance. Alteration of effects of gravity in personal area. Alteration of environmental conditions in personal area." For what it's worth, 157 is being 'helpful' as he can with regard to the tests. It seems he agrees that the information he's receiving is of enough value to satisfy the 'exchange'. Leo nods, realizing the boy has more powers than he realized. "Each one of them in return, let's start with the first one you listed. You can generate the portal right there," Leo states. "If you can control the dimensions, then make it," and he provides them. He moves to operate the machine. "This will show how your powers interact with the rest of the world, and also with your own body and mind," as he also starts a secondary scan. There is a clear-like screen stretching across one wall where data is flittering up on as it is entered into the system to show the results of the scan, and also to provide preliminary data. "Understood. Complying with directive." 157 is suddenly speaking quite rapidly--strange alien words, numbers, mathematical formulas, all delivered at a blistering pace, especially considering his usual molasses-like mode of speech. While he's doing this, there doesn't appear to be any kind of energy reaction from the environment. His brain is working at quite a high level, as one would expect if one was basically doing highly advanced mathematics and something akin to computer programming without the aid of any tools, verbally, at a faster pace than a professional auctioneer tended to speak. When he's done, there's the barest hint of a delay as the machines would detect some sort of rippling energy in the target area, a split second before there's a flash of light and a sucking sound and a portal appears. The portal's exit appears elsewhere in the room. Come to think of it, Leo is glad the camera recording the tests has audio to it, this is INTERESTING!!! Leo nods, "Hold for a minute if you can," he states. The readings are...beyond interesting, it is nothing that he can access currently in the Lexcorp database anyway! Maybe his Father can make sense of them. His brow wrinkles. What did they do to this guy? He's obviously human, many of the readings are 'normal', but maybe he just hasn't found the altered parts yet? While Leo is racking his brain for answers, the sensors keep recording. "Request acknowledged. This one is capable of maintaining portal," 157 says. There's still fairly significant brain activity, but in this case it's more what you would expect from intense concentration. He no longer seems to need to speak to maintain the portal--that appears to just be for creation. The readings from the portal area itself are very strange. It's like there's something going on, but there's /not/ something going on at the same time. The existence of the portal doesn't seem to be causing any kind of energy readings--it's just there, as natural a link between two spaces as if they were in fact next to each other. The energy readings appear to be slowly building...effectively, building towards a snap-back or reversion effect that will ultimately boot the improper data back out and revert the area to normal. After the minute, Leo states, "Enough," then, "Let's text your next power." Each of those are done in return, with readings reporting on the screen behind the two youths. It's a curious thing, and honestly the test results aren't something Leo can explain in detail beyond the auto-responses really...sad, but true. Medical isn't his gift by far. Reprogramming the universe isn't easy to explain. 157 obliges with test after test without objection. They seem to follow the same general formula overall: that rapid programming code speech, followed by somewhat strange and confusing readings. In the case of the gravity power and the environmental power, there's just a sharp difference between the conditions in the rest of the area and the conditions in a thin band surrounding 157. They appear more stable than the portal, and 157 doesn't show any evidence of needing to concentrate to maintain them. The last power he demonstrates is particularly odd...altering his appearance. It works as the others, with that same odd "coding" speech, but is followed by actual genetic changes. It's strange--the system still reads him as 'human', effectively, and yet his hair has turned a bright purple, his hands have only three large fingers, his eyes are solid red pools, his skin is forest green, and he looks like he has gills in his neck and odd ridges in his face. Genetically, he probably reads like a particularly unfortunate mutant, but it's still recognizably human. Again, it seems to be quite stable. It isn't until he speaks in code again that he returns to his usual appearance. He looks to Leo to confirm that the tests are complete, and then retrieves his bookbag. "This one finds that the information provided and the opportunity to observe human medical and analysis devices is usefulto this one's mission and satisfies quid pro quo." Category:Log